Sister Act
by BrookeSCW
Summary: AU Set just after Gwen and Rhys's wedding, a late arrival spills out some home truths. Rated T for language. There is some major Gwen Bashing in this. also Janto : I don't own anything :  Please Read and Review xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is set in something borrowed series 2, **

**Ianto's sister comes in and a few home truths are revealed.**

**Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Jack/Gwen (one-sided), Gwen/Rhys, maybe Owen/Tosh undecided depends if this is a one shot or not.**

**Also Owen isn't the undead in this, cause otherwise Tosh and Owen would be hard not impossible, but hard.**

**Warning: Gwen bashing, not for Gwen fans **

She watched from the door, she saw the whole room, saw everything. There were people laughing joking, smiling. People dancing, various couples, various sizes. Then she saw them, they were completely ignoring the world, completely ignoring their partners. She saw one of their partners sitting talking to one of the guest, pretending to be interested in the topic of conversation, every now and again looking over at the dancing pair. She could see their rage levels increasing. Then there was the other, they was busying themselves with the music. But they too were looking over every two seconds. She had enough of this. She pushed open the door; it banged loudly against the wall. So loud that everyone looked up, well almost everyone, the couple were still in their own little world. Frustrated that her grand entrance hadn't got their attention she shouted 'Gwen bloody Cooper and Jack fucking Harkness!' That pulled them out of their trance 'Who the hell are you?' shouted Jack. At this point Ianto chimed in loudly 'Kaitlin? What the hell are you doing here?'

'Kaitlin?' Gwen asked quizzically,

'Kaitlin Jones, I am here to save my brother from you two!'

'Kaitlin, shut up!' shouted Ianto, to Kaitlin's surprise Ianto had moved across the room, and was already in front of her. 'Who is your brother?' asked Gwen.

'Wow Gwen you aren't as thick as you look, you are thicker.' A small chuckle came from Owen, Gwen glared at him. 'Come on Kaitlin'

'No big brother. He treats you like shit, and you know it'

'I don't' shouted Jack

'I think the dance I have just witnessed tells a different story' she smirked.

'Ianto, I don't treat you like shit do I?' When no reply came, 'do I?'

'Come on Kaitlin' said Ianto, when she didn't move Ianto grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

A few moments later the deathly silence was broken by Gwen. 'Of course you don't treat Ianto like shit; you treat as he deserves to be treated.' Owen and Tosh snorted, this was going to be good they thought to themselves. 'And how is that?'

'A tea-boy, who is your part time shag'

'WHAT! He is more than a part-time shag'

Gwen laughed 'No he isn't, he is just someone to busy yourself with until I am free.'

'Until what?' shouted Rhys, everyone had forgotten Rhys was there. 'Sorry darling, I thought you knew. I soon will be with Jack. Sorry'

'No, you won't' shouted Jack, he then turned his attention to Owen and Tosh 'I don't treat Ianto like shit, do I?' Tosh looked at Owen and hinted that it was his turn. Owen moved over to Jack and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. 'Jack new flash you do treat Ianto like shit, and if you still want to be with him this time tomorrow, I would go and find him.' With that Jack ran out of the dancing hall 'Jack where are you going? You are meant to be with me!'

'Oh get over yourself Gwen' shouted Jack as he left the room. Small tears ran down Gwen's face. Then she felt a small tap on her shoulder, she turned round to see Rhys fuming 'Oh Rhys.'

Meanwhile, Ianto had dragged Kaitlin into an empty hall, 'What the hell are you doing here?' he screamed

'Saving you from another shitty relationship' Kaitlin screamed back.

'What do you mean?' he asked,

'Don't act stupid with me Ianto Jones; you know very well what I mean'

'How do you know? How did you even find out about me and Jack?'

'Well working for UNIT does have its perks'

'Kate!'

'Well, talking to Martha and she told me about you too, and how Gwen and Jack acted, also digging through CTV, I am telling you that was hard, Tosh is very good at deleting the criminal acts, but bars, pubs, open spaces not so good. It was bloody obvious brother.'

'How did you even know where I would be?'

'Well Gwen needs to check the privacy settings on her Facebook profile, time, place everything. Also Torchwood isn't well hidden when it comes to speeding.'

'Ah...'

'Yes ah. Why do you stay with him? Even you aren't that blind'

'It doesn't matter' Ianto replied 'None of your business'

'Yes it does and yes it is Ianto, you are my big brother and I love you. I don't want you to get hurt. Now tell me why.'

'Because...'

'Because what?'

'Because I love him!' At this point the door swung open to reveal Jack 'you what?'

Once Jack left the reception he set out searching for Ianto. There wasn't anyone about to point him in the right direction. He pulled out his wrist strap and searched for Ianto's com signal. It told him that Ianto was only a few meters away, in a neighbouring dancing hall. When in arrived at the door, he could hear Ianto talking. 'How did you know?...' Jack listen Kaitlin's response, she worked for UNIT and knew Martha, this was a shock to him, then it hit him that he really didn't know much about Ianto's family, God he thought to him self I have been a crap boyfriend. He also heard something about speeding, he made a note to control the driving, he didn't want

UNIT knowing what Torchwood were up to. Then he heard the most important question _why? _It was getting interesting. 'Because' oh Ianto don't stop there! Then he heard it, 'because I love him.' This was a shock to Jack, he had no idea he needed to know more, so being Jack Harkness he dramatically open the door and shouted 'You what?'

'Oh shit' sighed Ianto, he didn't want Jack to know. He turned to face Jack and face the rejection. 'He said he loves you and only God knows why.' Sighed Kaitlin. Jack was now in a state of shock, not moving, not saying anything. 'Jack? Say something. Anything, even if it is to laugh in my face.'

'He better not' remarked Kaitlin.

'Kaitlin shut it'

'I was just saying' Kaitlin was getting impatience, this silence was not doing her brother any good. 'Oi Jack! Say something!' suddenly Gwen entered the hall shouting, 'Jack! Rhys and I have spilt up!' she smiled cheerfully 'so me and you can be together, forever.' Then Jack spoke for the first time in minutes, 'Go.' Ianto started to leave. He knew this day would come, a day where Gwen would be free and Jack would leave him. He just wished it wasn't so soon. 'Not you Ianto. I mean Gwen and your lovely sister. Kaitlin.'

'But Jack' her eyes lit up for a second 'oh you want to let him down gently'

'No Gwen, I am not letting him down gently, I am not letting him down at all'

'But Jack' she huffed 'I am free, no Rhys. We can finally be together' Gwen tried to get Jack's attention by pulling at his coat, like a petulant child. 'No Gwen, I don't want to be with you, never had, never will'

'But all the flirting, special glances, the 'extra' gun training.' At this point Kaitlin decided to give a little insight into why that was 'Because Gwen you are a crap shot, my cat could do better'

'How would you know that?' she sneered,

'How many times am I going to say this today, I work for UNIT. I have access to CTV. You do know it isn't so clever to start shooting in the middle of a nightclub, for know reason.' Gwen stood there in shook. 'Go Gwen.' Shouted Jack 'Kaitlin please leave us' Kaitlin reluctantly nodded and started to leave, only to stop next to Jack and whisper in his ear 'You hurt him, I will hunt you down and I will lock you up and keep you on the right side of the line between life and death. Okay?' Jack swallowed hard and nodded. Gwen still haven't moved, so Kaitlin grabbed her arm and dragged her out as she screamed 'Why are you doing this Jack? We are meant to be!' Kaitlin was getting bored of this so she pulled out her stun gun and reduce Gwen to a dead weight.

It was quiet for several minutes; either Jack or Ianto said anything. Then Ianto broke the silence 'So are you going to stand here looking like Janet forever?' Ianto deadpanned. Jack let out a small laugh 'Are you going to look like Myfanwy forever?' Ianto's lips curled up slightly at the ends 'So are we going to talk, or just stand here insulting each other?' Ianto's lips curled up a bit more.

'Well sir, which do you prefer?'

'Talk, Ianto talk. Shall we sit down' Jack gestured towards the floor wall near the wall. Ianto nodded, Jack moved to sit with his back against the wall. Ianto joined him but they was a noticeable gap between them. 'Come on Ianto, don't sit so far away. I won't bit, not unless you want me too.' Ianto sighed but did not move. So Jack moved himself closer. Ianto did not move away, but suddenly be came very interested in the floor. Jack reached over to stroke Ianto's arm, even though Ianto's arm didn't move, Jack could feel the tense muscles beneath the fabric of Ianto's jacket. Jack removed his hand and said 'Where did it all go wrong?' Ianto let out a sharp laugh 'Where to start.' Ianto turned his head to look at Jack 'Where to start.'

'Please tell me what I have done wrong?'

'Nothing that's it, you haven't done anything wrong. All you have done is be you'

'What do you mean?' Ianto laughed, but this time it wasn't so cruel.

'You know what I mean, flirting with anything that has a pulse, making eyes at any passing attractive female.'

'I can change.'

'No you can't, and I wouldn't ask you too' Jack tried to protest but Ianto ignored him and carried on 'Jack you have been like this for over a hundred years, you could never change. Jack I do and will always love you and care for you. But I could never ask for the same commitment from you' Ianto lead over and place a kiss on Jack's forehead, then stood up to leave, when Jack grabbed Ianto's arm. 'But Ianto I... I love you' Ianto smiled at him 'No you don't, you are just saying that, 'cause you don't know what else to say' Jack did not release his grip on Ianto's arm, but tighten it 'No Ianto you are wrong. I love you.'

'Really?' Ianto asked sceptically.

'Yes really' Jack pulled himself up so he was level with Ianto. 'Okay Jack, if you love me answer me on question.' Jack nodded in reply 'Do you love Gwen?'

'I thought the way I treated her earlier would of answered that question'

'No Jack, answer the question. Don't say words that have no meaning'

'Okay' he said 'I do not love Gwen, all she did was stroke my ego with her hero worship.' Ianto smiled and closed the gap between them, so there were only inches between their lips. 'Jones, Ianto Jones I love you.'

'I love you too Jack Harkness' Ianto placed a small kiss on Jack's lips. 'Oh you are not getting away with that.' Jack smiled. He grabbed Ianto's shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. This time it lasted until either could breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long gap, but I have had exams, well still have. But this is in my mind and won't leave me alone, so if I want to do well in law and government and politics, and finish reading In Cold Blood by next week. I need to get rid of it (:**

**Xxx**

Kaitlin had dropped Gwen on one of the chairs outside the hall, and was walking up and down the corridor waiting for her brother. On her fifth trip down the hall Gwen came out of her stunned sleep, when she spotted Kaitlin she shouted 'You stunned me! No one stuns me!' Kaitlin rolled her eyes and wondered to her self how her brother had coped with her over the last few years. 'Get off your high horse you stupid cow, and drink this' Kaitlin got out a flask from her backpack, Gwen looked at it cautiously 'It is water, not poison.' Gwen grabbed it out of her hands and drank it all down. A small smile creped over Kaitlin's face, as Gwen's eyes slowly closed and she muttered 'I am going to sleep now.' The moment Gwen had fallen into a deep slumber, Ianto and Jack came out of the hall smiling. 'So everything sorted?' she asked

'Yes' Ianto nodded, he then saw Gwen snoring loudly on the chair and frowned, Kaitlin smiled and said 'don't worry she will be out cold for at least six hours, UNIT sleeping pills' Jack laughed

'Well at least we know UNIT is good for somethings' Kaitlin smiled at Jack's remark 'Shall we put her in the boot of the SUV?' inquired Jack.

'We can't' Ianto replied

'Why?' both Jack and Kaitlin were outraged.

'Because the body of the Nostrovite is in there'

Again both Kaitlin and Jack replied 'and?'

Jack turned to Kaitlin and asked 'Are you sure she won't wake up for at least six hours?' Kaitlin nodded, 'then' he continued 'I don't see a problem' all three of them burst out laughing. Jack picked up Gwen and flung her over his shoulder like an old carpet being taken to the landfill 'shall we go and find the others' and headed in the direction of the reception.

When they arrived they found Owen and Tosh trying to console a broken Rhys. Rhys looked up to see Jack carrying Gwen, and rage filled his veins, he shot up from where he was sitting and marched over to Jack 'Harkness! This is your entire fault.' Jack saw what was about to happen and dropped Gwen on a chair, he braced himself. It came, like a frying pan on the head and Jack new what that felt like. When he came round he saw Ianto's worried face looking over him 'Are you alright Cariad?' Jack sat up slowly 'yeah I am fine' He went to touch his eye and winced at the pain 'But I am sure I don't look it'

'You still look gorgeous as ever to me' Ianto smiled and help Jack stand up. He saw Rhys sitting on one of the chairs with Kaitlin bandaging up his hand 'Where are Owen and Tosh?' he asked,

'Putting Gwen in the boot of the SUV' Kaitlin turned and smiled at him, it was his point that Jack noticed how similar and yet different she was to Ianto. She had the same eyes, nose and smile as Ianto, even the same height almost but had long wavy red hair, slim frame and a very loud and outgoing personality. She muttered something to Rhys, and he stood up and started to speak 'look, Jack I am sorry for hitting you, it was just that I was so mad, but after I knocked you out Ianto and Kaitlin explained. Sorry mate'

Jack smiled 'it is okay, do you want a lift back to your flat?'

'No thanks, got to explain a few things to the guests'

'They wouldn't remember a thing, we've retconned them all, because of the incident, all they will remember is that you got married not details' Ianto supplied

Rhys smiled 'is there any chance I could forget I actually got married to her?'

'Well we could but you wouldn't remember this afternoon either, we could wipe the marriage off he data base, if you like?' he offered.

'Yes that would be good, thanks.' Rhys answered

'You sure you don't want a lift?' asked Jack again.

Rhys nodded 'I am sure'

'Okay, we will check on you in a few days. Come on kids time to go, Kaitlin do you need a lift?'

'Nah, got the bike around the back' Jack nodded, as they were about to leave, Owen and Tosh came back in 'hey, you work for UNIT, don't you?' said Owen gesturing towards Kaitlin.

Kaitlin nodded 'Why you ask?'

'cause there is a UNIT van outside loading a cool motorbike into in'

'What!' Screamed Kaitlin, and rushed outside, Ianto and Jack quickly followed. When outside, Kaitlin marched up to the UNIT officer standing guard and screamed 'What the hell is going on? That is my bike!'

The officer looked at her 'Are you Kaitlin Efa Ffraid Jones, head field agent for the international guard department UNIT?'

'Yes, now tell me what the hell you are doing with my BIKE!'

'I am sorry to inform you that you have been fired.' He said, with a hint of pleasure underlining his voice.

'What! Why?'

The officer pulled out a clip board 'For the misuse of UNIT equipment, the CTV cameras and drug supply, also using the named equipment for personal reasons. Then there is leaving half way though a mission on the bike, to come to a wedding'

'I want to speak to Captain McGuire!'

'She was the one who fired you'

Kaitlin stood there disbelief, Ianto and Jack were also astonished. Kaitlin turned towards Ianto and started walking away, when the officer spoke again 'Looks like I win Jones.' Kaitlin turn on her heals to face the officer, and started to run towards him, fist clenched. Her fist was stopped inches from the officer's face by Ianto. The officer laughed, got into the van, he open the window and shouted 'You are going to have to find somewhere else to live, UNIT want there flat back' he laughed again 'bye Jones'

Kaitlin turned to her brother 'What am I going to do?'

'Give me a minute' Ianto smiled, and went up to Jack and came back several minutes later 'How would you like to work for Torchwood?'

'What, me work for Torchwood, the big pain in UNIT's arse? Sounds good, but where will I live?'

'With Ianto until you find a place, and don't worry about the cost of a new flat Torchwood will pay for it.' Jack smiled

'Really?' Jack and Ianto nodded 'Alright' she smiled and turn to Ianto 'Looks like you are stuck with me' Ianto smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry it has taken me ages to update, things have got on top of me. Sorry this is a bit short as well. But thank my awesome English teacher who inspired me to carry on by starting a creative writing workshop (:**

**Please read and Review xxx**

After they had said their goodbyes to Rhys and told him that they would check in on him in a few days, Owen and Tosh left the reception of the hotel to join Jack and Ianto outside. When outside the scene that greeted them was Kaitlin hugging Ianto and then Jack. Which shocked them both, as it was less than an hour ago she was shouting 'Jack fucking Harkness' to a room full of wedding guest. 'What is going on?' asked Owen,

Jack smiled at Ianto and Kaitlin 'Owen, Tosh welcome the newest member of the Torchwood team' Tosh smiled, she was glad another girl was joining the team, she never really spoke to Gwen and when she did it was always about Gwen and her problems. 'So why tea boy's sister?' asked Owen breaking Tosh's train of thought. Kaitlin shot him a glare 'Don't call my brother Tea boy, he has a name you know, it is Ianto'

'Okay keep your hair on ginger' Owen smirked. Ianto for the second time that day had to stop Kaitlin resorting to violence. 'The last guy who said that to her, was in hospital for about 6 weeks' informed Ianto, Owen laughed thinking it was a joke, but another look for Ianto and Kaitlin told him they weren't joking. 'Sorry gin, I mean Kaitlin'

'Owen, Kaitlin is a fully qualified field agent, and was head of UNIT's international guard department' Jack grinned,

'Plus she holds the unofficial record for the mile, what was it 2 minutes and 45 seconds' this time it was Ianto and Kaitlin grinning while the rest of the torchwood team stood there in shock. 'Prove it' said Owen with a smile on his face, Tosh and Jack nodded in agreement. 'okay, it is about a mile if I run around this place 3 times. Ianto do you have that stopwatch?'

'When haven't I?' Jack grinned at that comment, Ianto rolled his eyes.

'Get your mind out the gutter Harkness' Owen joked. Ianto pulled out his stopwatch 'Ready Kaitlin?' she nodded 'okay then go.'

Two minutes and forty-three seconds later Kaitlin stood in front of the team glowing with pride, 'Right, now I have proven myself, can we go?' They were still in shock, but Jack managed to nod in response and they headed to the SUV.

They arrived at the hub around an hour later, just as the sun was setting over the bay. 'Okay Owen take our alien friend down to the medical bay, I will take Gwen down to the cells. Tosh check that our expedition earlier today hasn't caught the media's attention, and wipe Gwen and Rhys' marriage off the system, and Ianto please my you order us some pizza and magic up some coffee?' Jack rattled off his orders.

'Hey! What about me?'

'Do you have computer skills?' Kaitlin nodded 'Okay, can you delete Gwen's Torchwood account?'

'Sure just show me a computer' Kaitlin grinned.

As Kaitlin stood amazed as she entered the main hub, and ducked when she saw Myfanwy flying over. 'Nice place you have here, has a real world war II feel' she smiled,

'Thank you Kaitlin, Gwen's computer is over there' Jack pointed, then a groan came from Gwen's body 'Oh great she is waking up' Jack sighed 'I thought you said they lasted six hours, not four.'

'Well it is six hours max. Plus she didn't wake in the boot of the SUV, so there isn't a problem.' Jack jokingly glared at her and then headed down to the cells. Kaitlin smiled at her brother, 'right, to work then.' Ianto smiled back and nodded. Kaitlin headed towards Gwen's computer to get to work. Owen and Tosh were already working.

Half an hour later, they were all in the boardroom digging into pizza and Ianto's magic coffee. When Kaitlin had finished she sat back and watched the rest of the team, a smile spread across her face. Ianto looked up from his coffee and saw Kaitlin's smile 'Kaitlin what you going to do, I know that smile you are up to something.' Ianto was worried, last time Kaitlin had that smile, Rhiannon had ended up slapping her, because she had just pointed out that her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best mate. He knew that 9 out of 10 times honesty was the best policy, but shouting it out loud during their parent's wedding anniversary party, probably wasn't the best idea. 'Oh nothing' replied Kaitlin innocently, Ianto wasn't convinced. 'It is just, well, I was wondering when Tosh and Owen were going to get it on.'

**I know it hasn't been very Janto in the past two chapters, but I wanted to get Kaitlin fully into the team before I did any more. (:**

**Review please xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for the reviews, favourites and subscriptions. They all help me carry on writing (: here is more I hope you like it xx**

Jack had never seen coffee spread across the boardroom table so quickly, but Kaitlin's little question had made Tosh and Owen knock their coffee all over the table. 'What do you mean?' spluttered Owen,

'You know exactly what I mean Owen, I've seen you two make eyes at each other when you think no one is looking, just 'cause Ianto and Jack are blind, doesn't mean I am.'

'Well...' Tosh was fidgeting in here sit 'Jack is it alright if I call it a night?' Jack nodded in response.

'right well if Tosh is going so I am I.' Said Owen as he pulled himself out of the chair. A few minutes the blaring of the cog door erupted through the boardroom as Tosh and Owen left... together. 'Well done Kaitlin you have done it again' muttered Ianto,

'What do you mean by that?'

Ianto let out a sharp laugh 'You know what I mean, alienating people, you have only been less then 4 hours and you have already rubbed two people up the wrong side.'

'Oh really, well at least I have the guts to be myself, unlike some people'

'Kaitlin shut it'

'No Ianto, I won't 'shut it' I have always been myself, never held a mask to my face. If people didn't like it then that was their problem. You have always been the coward of the family, hiding behind the straight mask, we all knew you were gay, the way you never had a girl for more than five minutes, especially when I walked in on you kissing mike ' Ianto tried to interrupt, but failed 'and don't start with the how do you explain Lisa then, because, well, I do believed you loved her, I really do. But when ever I saw you two together, you always seem so false, you are a good actor Ianto but you aren't that good.'

Jack looked at the seen in front of him, and it shocked him a bit, he could tell from the moment he met Kaitlin that she was a feisty one, but this was something different, so much anger. He could see that Ianto was getting hurt by this outburst, so he decided to give Ianto a break from his sister. 'Erm Kaitlin could you go down to the vaults and feed Gwen, I know what you are going to say, but I haven't decided how to deal with her yet, so for now I would like her to stay alive' Kaitlin huffed but nodded and left the room. When she was safely out of ear shot Jack spoke 'Are you okay Ianto?'

'I am fine Jack' he smiled slightly 'when Kaitlin gets going, she gets going.'

'Are you sure? Some of the stuff she said was a bit harsh.'

'Yeah maybe, but it is true all of it.'

'Maybe but she didn't need to say it'

'Well she is an angry person, always has been, well ever since our mother died, Rhiannon tried to be a mother to her. But Kaitlin wouldn't listen, she just wanted her mum, she was only seven when our mother died, too young to lose someone. Our father didn't help much, he did try in the early days, but everything got to much and he turned to drink, then died in a drunk driving accident, wrapping the car around a lamp post. Kaitlin's extrovert personality is her protection from people, from love. I have the mask, where I hide, not be myself. She is her self so much, it scares people away. Her form of protection.' Jack moved his sit nearer to Ianto and placed a small chased kiss on his lips, a form of comfort nothing else, and wiped the single tear that had threat to fall, off Ianto's cheek. 'You sure you are okay with her staying with you? Torchwood expenses can stretch to a hotel room for a few nights.' He offered.

Ianto shook his head 'thanks for offering, but with are brother and sister, we always fight.' He let out a smile. 'I wonder what is taking her so long, all she had to do was take the left over pizza down.'

'I don't know' answered Jack 'lets pull up the CCTV for the cells' when Jack had done so they saw Kaitlin shouting through glass at Gwen, who was sitting scrunched up in a ball in the corner, even from the distance of the CCTV camera you could see the pools of tears descending from her eyes onto the cold hard floor. 'Should we go a stop her?' asked Ianto,

Jack sighed but nodded, it was late and he wanted to go home. A wave of shock hit him, he had just called Ianto's flat home, a brief smiled danced across his lips he like the idea of Ianto's flat being his home.

Kaitlin left Ianto and Jack in a bad mood, she knew that maybe sometime she was too honest, and that could be seen as a major floor in her personality. But it was also a plus point, people didn't like games played on them, and with her there were never game playing. She grabbed the pizza box off the worn sofa in the main hub and then headed towards the cells.

When she arrived, she heard humming, and not the sad humming you would aspect to hear form someone in a cells. 'Why so happy Cooper?' The sound of Kaitlin voice made Gwen jump.

'No reason Jones'

Kaitlin snorted 'Really? I wouldn't think you had much to **hum** about. What with Jack saying he loved my brother and saying he didn't have any feelings for you.' Kaitlin was now standing in front of the cell and staring at Gwen. She saw a wide smile spread across Gwen's face.

'You really believe Jack meant any of that? He was putting on a show in front of tea-boy. It is really me he loves, and when he finds the right time to tell Ianto that then me and him will be together, forever.' Kaitlin's rage levels hadn't fully recovered from the argument with Ianto, so this tipped her over the edge.

'GWEN COOPER WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET IT INTO YOPUR THICK SKULL, JACK DOESN'T, NEVER HAS, NEVER WILL LOVE YOU! ANY ATTENSION HE PAID TO YOU WAS PURELY BOSS AND WORKER, OR WHEN EVER HE NEEDED AN EGO BOOST!' Gwen was starting to cry, and pulled her knees up to her chest. But this didn't stop Kaitlin. 'ALL YOU ARE COOPER IS A WHORE! A SLUTTY WHORE! YOU KNOW YOU I FEEL SORRY FOR IN ALL THIS?' Gwen didn't respond 'RHYS, YES DO YOU REMEMBER HIM? THE MAN YOU WERE MEANT TO BE IN LOVE WITH. WELL AT LEAST NOW HE IS FREE, FREE TO BE WITH WHO HE WANTS, SOMEONE WHO WILL LOVE HIM FOR THE MAN HE IS. NOW I ONLY SPENT A SHORT TIME WITH HIM, BUT HE SEEMS A PRETTY STAND UP GUY. SO COOPER YOU REALLY FUCKED IT UP THERE, DIDN'T YOU! YOU FUCKING WHORE!' Kaitlin open the door and flung the pizza box into the cell and then said quietly 'If Jack really loved you, you wouldn't be in a cell next to Janet. Wouldn't you?' Kaitlin smirk and turned to leave. When she open the door she was met by Jack and Ianto 'Shall we go home?' she smiled, Ianto and Jack nodded and turned to leave.

**I hope you liked it. Please Review xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews guys, they are much appreciated (: Hope you enjoy this chapter**

It was eight o'clock when Jack, Ianto and Kaitlin entered the hub, after a short rest they were ready for another day of saving the world. None of them had mentioned Kaitlin's outburst, no one saw the point. 'Right, I am going to feed our guests, they will be hungry' said Ianto,

'What? All of them?' asked Kaitlin, trying to stop the smile spread across her face.

'Yes, all of them, like Jack said he hasn't decided what to do with Gwen yet' with that Ianto disappeared towards the cells. Once they were alone Kaitlin turned towards Jack, who had been looking over Owens's preliminary autopsy report. 'Jack.'

Jack turned towards Kaitlin 'Yes.'

'We haven't been able to have a proper talk since yesterday at the reception.' Jacked nodded, and swallowed hard. He hated to admit it but this 24 year old put the fear of god into him. 'I am just going to back up what I said yesterday, you hurt Ianto and I will keep you on that thin line between life and death, by the end you will be begging for death' Kaitlin smiled a sickly sweet smile 'are we clear?' Jack nodded again 'oh, just remembered what time are Owen and Tosh coming in?'

'I gave them the morning off, why?'

'I feel if I owe them an apology of some sort.' Jack let out a small laugh but didn't say anything. 'What are their favourite pastry type thing treat?'

Jack thought for a moment 'Ermm.. Well Tosh likes those jammy shortbreads, and Owen loves chocolate elcaires.'

'Right, can I nip out for half an hour?'

Jack smiled and nodded 'But kept the coms open.'

'Okay but I will need something to keep open.'

'Oh forgotten we hadn't given you one yet.' Jack chucked a headset in Kaitlin's direction.

'Right' said Kaitlin as she adjusted her head set 'seeya in a bit.' Kaitlin went down the steps and out the cog door. As the door closed Ianto reappeared from the cells. 'Where is Kaitlin?' asked Ianto.

'Gone to get apology pastries for Owen and Tosh, how was it down there?'

'You mean with Gwen? She was asleep so just put some toast and water in the corner of the cell.'

'Toast and water? A bit kind isn't it?'

'Don't worry, the bread was burnt.'

'Ooh Ianto Jones, you're an evil mastermind'

Ianto grinned 'So... Owen and Tosh not in for an hour... Kaitlin gone also for an hour...'

'What are you thinking Mr. Jones?' Jack asked innocently,

'Oh I don't know' Ianto replied just as innocently, as he was saying this he was slowly heading towards the steps leading up towards Jack's office, 'I was just thinking we haven't had any make up time for yesterday days incident.'

'Oh no we haven't, well we must change that' Jack said with a grin, Ianto grinned and started to climb up the steps, and Jack chased after him. A few seconds later there was the noise of Jack's office door closing spreading across the silent Hub.

When Kaitlin arrived back at the Hub fifty-five minutes later, there was no sign of Jack and Ianto anywhere. 'Ianto? Jack?' she shouted across the Hub. No reply came, Kaitlin shrugged and headed to the kitchen to put Owens' and Tosh's pastries in the fridge. When she arrived back in the main Hub area, she saw Ianto and Jack coming down from Jack's office. 'What have you two been up to?' a large grin spread across Jack's face 'Actually on second thoughts I don't want to know' Kaitlin smiled and headed to her computer. Ianto disappeared to the kitchen, slightly embarrassed to of be caught out by his sister. Jack just grinned and headed back up to his office to do some paper work. The rift was being kind that day, and being very quiet. The first half of the day passed peacefully and quietly, at twelve- thirty Tosh and Owen arrived. Together. One said anything on the matter, not wanting to embarrass anyone. Half an hour Ianto called out saying that lunch had arrived, Kaitlin took this opportunity to give Owen and Tosh their apology pastries. She was the last one to arrive in the boardroom, 'Owen, Tosh' both looked up, 'I just wanted to say sorry, for what I said yesterday, it was totally inappropriate, these' indicating to the boxes 'is my way of saying sorry, a peace offering.' She handed the boxes over to Owen and Tosh, Owen eyed it suspiciously, but that soon turned into a grin when he spotted the contents of the box, 'Thank you Kaitlin.' Tosh did the same.

'So can we start again please?' Kaitlin asked, both nodded while digging into their Chinese. Kaitlin visibly relaxed, and ate her Chinese. Five minutes pasted without anyone saying anything, because no one knew what to say; no case to discuss, and no one knew what they could or couldn't mention about yesterday. 'What are we going to do with Gwen?' asked Tosh, everyone turn to look at Jack.

**Thank you for reading and please reveiw (: so what should Jack do with Gwen? Kill her? Retcon her? Need ideas (: **


	6. Chapter 6

'Well, I am not sure, not really. What can I do? Kill her?'

'Good start' remarked Owen

Jack frowned at her 'Well, I can't kill her, not that I wouldn't love to. But it involves too much paperwork and her having to stay in the morgue here. Which I think none of us want. Also there is no real justification for it, in Torchwood it is kill or be killed, not kill if they are a bitch'

'We could call a new form of Natural Selection' suggested Kaitlin,

'But if we killed everyone who is a bitch, that is over half of the world's population gone' said Ianto.

'Like I said Natural Selection' Kaitlin smirked

Jack coughed 'As I was saying, I don't think killing her would be the best answer. No, what I am thinking at the moment is retconning her back to her last years of University'

'Jack that is eight years, are you sure that amount won't do any permanent damage?' asked Tosh,

'Hmm... maybe but Rhys doesn't want anything to do with her, so we need her to forget Rhys as well. I am not going to dump her on him, it wouldn't be fair. Owen, Ianto when you have finished your lunch, can you gather data on retcon; the dosage we would need to remove that amount of time from her memory, if retcon has been used before for a similar amount of time and if so if it work, I would also like you to list any possible side effects of such a large dosage of retcon.' Owen and Ianto nodded 'Tosh I want you to wipe Gwen Cooper off the system, and I mean every system, birth, school, college, uni, hospital, police, everything.'

'Yes Jack'

'Okay, that is all good, but what about her family? You know all those people at the farce of a wedding yesterday' said Kaitlin.

'Hmm... well they all think she is on honeymoon, right?' stated Ianto,

'Yes' Jack nodded

'Well just send a letter from where ever they are meant to be, saying she has found a bloke there and is saying there.'

'Good idea... we will have to get Rhys involved though.'

'Yeah, I will go and speak to him' said Jack,

'Are you sure that is a good idea, just because things were okay yesterday, doesn't mean it will when you go over to talk to him, about Gwen' said Tosh 'He might lose it again and hit you, again.'

'Yes Tosh is right' said Owen wiping some cream from his cheek

'I will go, I mean when we know if this is doable' offered Kaitlin. Everyone just stared at her 'What? Look I am the lease involved,'

'But you hate Gwen's guts.'

'Yes I know but believe it or not I can be professional'

'Alright Kaitlin you can go, only when we know if this is doable, but in the meantime help Tosh.'

Two hours later they all gathered in the boardroom for an update. 'Okay, Tosh fire'

'Well as of five minutes ago, Gwen Elizabeth Cooper born 1979, Newport, no longer exists, well no longer on any computer system, word document or otherwise'

'Good Tosh, Kaitlin. Now Owen, Ianto'

'Yes, well this is no official documentation of the use of retcon for this length of time, but Ianto...'

'I found a sheet of paper tuck in between the files I think it was the old leader of Torchwood, Alex. It is his handwriting.'

'Get to the point bro.' Joked Kaitlin

'Thank you Kaitlin, on this note he had written 'Just retconned Jimmy Carter, he won't bother us any more, ten years of his life gone, Torchwood in his world gone' now there is one other mention in a document of this Jimmy, he was an alien fanatic, very interested in Torchwood, we searched for a Jimmy Carter on the database, and he is totally fine, grandfather in fact.'

'So...' asked Jack

'So' answered Owen 'It is safe to assume that 8 years will be okay, the only thing Alex faulted on was that he didn't give this Jimmy an identity, so he did spend several months in a psychiatric hospital, but it is safe to say that is nothing to do with retcon.'

'So are we in agreement? We retcon Gwen, send off to some corner of the UK and give her new identity.'

Nods came from around the table, 'Right well we will start tomorrow, now everyone go home, get some sleep.' Tosh and Owen jumped up and almost ran out of the hub shouting 'Bye Jack, bye Ianto, bye Kaitlin' and Jack, Ianto and Kaitlin all chorused their goodbyes in return. 'Right, I better go and feed our guests'

'I do not envy you brother, do not envy you at all'

'Well while I am being put through torture you two can clean up your desks, and don't give me that look Jack Harkness, or you Kaitlin Jones, there are at least three empty cola cans on your desk Jack and two empty Maryland cookies packets on yours Jones' with that Ianto descended down to the cells. Kaitlin turned to Jack and said 'I still think natural selection would be easier' Jack laughed, Kaitlin turned to clean her desk before her brother came back.

**Thanks for reading, I know it isn't long, sorry. Please review, it helps me write, tell me what you think to retconning Gwen, is it the right decision? Or is Kaitlin right and natural selection is the best route. Again Thank you for reading and please review (: xx**


End file.
